


Animals

by 123account



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123account/pseuds/123account





	Animals

某个采访里，记者问邓伦，希望以后的伴侣能像是什么动物，答案是老虎。  
林书豪看着手机上的视频，眼睛有些干，但他想到那个初次见面的下午，邓伦说他像老虎。  
“为什么喜欢老虎？”他低头看怀里霜雪一样的睡美人，忍不住凑近亲了亲，心满意足地看着在梦中浮沉的邓伦皱了皱眉醒来。  
“就是喜欢……”邓伦没睡醒，犹把被子裹了裹，往林书豪怀里缩得更紧，水红色的嘴动了动，微微抿起来，声音粘乎乎，“喜欢你。”  
林书豪笑了。  
灼热的鼻息喷在邓伦耳侧，蹩脚的中文：“我也喜欢小母狗。”  
邓伦压了压闭着的眼睛，又面无表情地睁开眼坐起来，像是生气。  
林书豪笑着捏了捏他绯红的耳尖，嘴唇贴上去亲了亲。邓伦躲开他，微微噘嘴。前者就不依不饶地凑上去，含住邓伦的唇瓣，用牙齿细细研磨娇嫩的唇，直到感受到他的渐渐软化，靠回林书豪怀里。  
绒被从雪白的肩膀滑下去，露出骨肉匀停的身体，肌理依然细腻光润，但很碍眼地，遍布青紫的痕迹。现在在拍的这部电影打戏多，邓伦又不肯全盘托给武替，落给自己一身酸痛的伤。  
大手覆上伤痕累累的肌肤，触感照样像最好最润泽的珠玉，结着薄茧的指腹轻轻蹭过去，很小心很心疼地，像对待一块嫩豆腐。冰凉的戒指似乎在探测他鲜美的胴体，激起一小片战栗。  
邓伦抬起头看他，看他一点儿也不养眼的脸，不好看也看顺眼了，也已经厌倦了。其实他没那么喜欢仰望巨人，至少从那个综艺开始到几个月后的现在，他的兴趣已经从这个年少偶像转移到了别处。  
远没有小狗那样忠诚。  
林书豪察觉到爱人的视线，低头和他对视。邓伦呆了呆，笑意从嘴角绽出来，眼睛弯起来，藏起爱意枯竭的目光——这是害羞的笑。  
其实他也很累，但他最娴熟于勾人的笑容，用一个笑容拨乱男男女女本就欲贯满盈的心弦，对邓伦来说是毫不费力的。比如面对那些小球员他高傲又欣赏的笑，比如面对上位者他单纯而苦涩的笑，比如此时此刻，羞赧、可爱的笑。这些美如珍卉的笑，其实都是疲惫的敷衍。  
对于遍地的小爬虫来说，他像藤蔓最高处的那朵花，阳光照耀，谁也摘不到；对于狂蜂浪蝶来说，他这朵花有最馥郁的香，最甘甜的蜜，它们可以一亲芳泽，但无法采撷；但对于林书豪这样的大树，他只是一朵依附着强大的他的，柔弱又美丽的小花，怎么忍心摘下呢？  
于是邓伦得以越爬越高，最高处，最美丽。  
粗糙的大手不安分地游移到邓伦的下体，拢住他尺寸偏小的阴茎，轻轻揉在手里。邓伦闷哼了一声，把自己白皙柔软的手伸到林书豪掌中，主动被包裹起来，齐整的指甲刮过林书豪掌心的纹路，摩挲他华丽硕大的戒指，小母狗的搔痒。  
他手很小很白，总是柔软细嫩，总是因为不太好的身体而发冷，甚至冰凉。这些条件都精确地为他的撩人服务，让人为了这触感痴迷。  
林书豪果然还是他钩上的大鱼，小心地包裹住他的手，放过了他的下体。但为时已晚，小东西已经颤颤巍巍地立起来了。  
邓伦牵着他的手，若有若无磨过胸口，动作寥寥间他低下头，雪白的胸脯上就已经立起了两只红豆，在绀青色的布料间若隐若现，林中秘果。  
宽大的手放开掌心的一团软玉，急不可耐地把睡袍领口剥到两肩，两手放在他乳房外侧，把饱满地挺出来的胸肉向内侧推挤，挤出一个线条十分可观的乳沟，看起来可以完美驾驭任何晚礼服。  
邓伦把手贴在林书豪宽阔的后背上，两个奶子绵密的疼痛使他双眼水光潋滟，楚楚可怜地颤抖着疏而垂顺纤长的睫毛。  
“好疼呀……”他作势要趴在林书豪肩头，目的却在于把他早就涨得要破裂的乳头送到林书豪脸上，如他所愿，肿胀的红豆一下儿贴在了林书豪的脸颊上，白花花的软肉也拥上去，他的声音立刻变得很委屈很难为情，“对不起……太……太大了。”  
手臂伸下去拦在胸前，佯装要把自己丢人现眼的大奶子和大乳头收回来，被林书豪当机立断地拨开。左侧乳头被灼热的口腔包裹住，被有力的舌头吮吸着，邓伦仰起头，指甲微微陷入林书豪的背肌里，满足地喟叹出声。  
有力的大手箍紧邓伦纤细的腰，手指深深按进淤青里，镂空的戒指压出一枚绛紫的浮雕，他疼得厉害。  
“疼……”邓伦着意把一滴眼泪掉在林书豪背上，一朵水花，但还是一动不动，乖乖被吸。林书豪被他乖得爱怜不住，几乎把他整个人抱在怀里，硬涨的欲望抵上心心念念已久的穴口。  
丝绸睡袍被彻底丢到一边，被轮番宠幸过的两颗奶头湿淋淋地立在乳肉上，像蚌肉吐出血珍珠。  
沾着体液的手指挤入紧致的后穴，涂满甬道的嫩肉壁。一环环媚肉紧紧缠住林书豪的食指，亲昵地问候他，浮浪地邀请他。  
“摸摸胸啊……”邓伦忍了很久，他贪婪的乳头依然意犹未尽地在痒，林书豪却不管他了。  
林书豪把脸贴上香沁沁的胸脯软肉，搂着邓伦的腰往他胯下坐，龟头探入一个上端，如同顶开一道闸关，淫水暖泄，准备着被充满。  
阴茎缓慢地挺入后穴，傲人的尺寸颇合猛虎的气势，拧动可怜的小母狗狭窄的穴。  
邓伦细碎地喘息着，软软伏在林书豪汗津津的肩膀上，感受着后庭被异物贯穿的痛楚和快感。他的思绪像柳絮一样漂浮着，ABC真是不一样，连尺寸都这么罕有。虽然现在已经不喜欢他了，但是在这种事上，还是林书豪最能让他舒服，一顶就能顶到深处，轻易就能把他的前列腺插得利爽非常。  
没法找一个更好的替代品了，何况这还是他曾经的偶像，偶像在干他，这种事说出来就让他高潮到腿软。  
和林书豪在一起之后，他到其他不够长也不够粗的男人那里演高潮，实在是演得很辛苦。虽然之前几个月一直没有拍戏，但假如让粉丝看到他假装高潮假装要坏掉的样子，一定会知道他从来没有停止磨炼自己的演技。  
邓伦时常会担心，自己的穴被林书豪的大鸡巴操松了，以后再也体会不到性爱的快乐。所幸现在看来，他依然能给所有男人提供开苞的快感。  
“动一下，快挨到那里了——”话音未落，猛烈的冲击就让他毫无防备地向后仰去，精水尽泻。在性事上，林书豪果然有办法让他毫无颜面，却又不得不享受，不得不沉迷。  
赛场上的健将此刻全心全意地抽插着，力道与频率几乎让邓伦灵魂出窍，胸前两团肉被震得乱抖，他把它们拢在小臂内侧，才感知到全身淋满了香腻腻的汗液，馥桂汁水星星点点溅在四周，他像正在融化一样酸软无力。鬓发凌乱，泪痕斑驳，眼梢红湿。  
邓伦喘得要岔气，嘶哑地压抑着尖叫，声音却依然越来越大。  
“导演在隔壁呢！”他快哭了，只希望林书豪能停下来，希望能有一句话让这个打桩机断电。  
林书豪放缓节奏，一只手按住邓伦圆圆的后脑，吻上他的嘴唇。香甜柔软的唇瓣在猛虎的齿间形状变换，舌尖尝到的苦涩，是小母狗乱溢的泪水。  
“不哭了，伦伦。”林书豪捧着他的脸，轻轻玩弄他的耳垂。  
哪有这样的，用那么大的东西奸了他还不许他哭。  
邓伦在泪眼朦胧中审视他，明明他的脸看起来很凶，但声音动作，却那么温柔，甚至有点木讷。  
真的是很无聊的男人啊。  
邓伦直着眼，感受甬道内巨物跳动着的筋脉，它蛰伏不久，再次突动直冲敏感的凸起，像海豚长长的嘴正亲吻他身体的最深处，也像兽牙穿刺后咀嚼着他肠道的嫩肉。  
身体内的异物渐大渐硬，邓伦推了推林书豪，后者知趣地退出来，将浓白的精液泼洒在床单上，渍成咸腥的一片浅迹。  
邓伦把气儿都喘碎，双手环上林书豪的脖颈。巨人托起他小小圆圆的屁股，沾了一手混合的体液，抱他离床去浴室。  
温热的水冲刷着两具截然不同的男性躯体，浴室内翻腾着欲色的气浪。邓伦身上被体液覆盖的肌肤发粉泛红，夹杂着青紫的淤伤，嘴唇和乳头依然肿胀嫣红，看起来淫靡不堪。  
大手撑开烂红的穴肉，用热水濯净再擦干，像对待珍视的艺术品。  
对于林书豪来讲，邓伦的确是艺术品。他是最不一样的男人，细皮嫩肉得有些不近人情，美丽精致的程度甚至超过了林书豪对世间丽人的所有想象，更何况这副身子就像天生为了做爱而打造，白如雪，关节与乳晕是浅浅的红梅色，胸挺臀翘好细腰，和任何男性都不一样，他是最美的景色。林书豪并不了解中国的娱乐圈，但是他见到过那些脑满肠肥的节目制作人，见过他们用色眯眯的眼神盯着邓伦看。  
如此混乱的一个地方，邓伦却那么天真纯洁，可爱得像朵小花。  
可是如此美丽圣洁，单纯可爱的小东西，竟然是只属于他的小母狗，如此天真地崇拜着他，像藤蔓一样柔软地依靠他、仰望他。  
虽然不知道用中文怎样形容，但他确切地知道，他被这种纯洁的美丽深深感动了。  
邓伦裹着浴巾，享受林书豪吹头发的服务，软软靠在他温暖宽阔的怀里，头顶只到巨人的嘴。听他用不流畅的中文倾吐爱意，琐碎地嘱咐他一定要好好照顾自己。  
可乐的易拉罐被打开，林书豪反复摇晃，放气声嘶嘶地溢出来。其实邓伦更喜欢喝汽水，而不是没有灵魂的糖水，但是他很喜欢听可乐放气的声音，只要听一听，他就会觉得自己得到了很多很多的爱。  
无论是过去在学校操场上，发小们轮番帮他的可乐放气；还是每一个床伴问他要喝什么，他回答要放气的可乐。所有人都会满足他的，毕竟他撒娇时候，可爱得不可思议。  
有时候他自己也想，为什么三代根正苗红的一个家庭会出他这么个褒姒一样的人物。他几乎问过每一个和他爱欲缠绵的人，问他们，怎么我家把我养得这么娇气。  
然后他们无一例外地回答他，邓伦啊，你生来就是要被爱的。  
只要被爱，一刻不停地被爱就好了，被谁爱，是不是相爱，又有什么关系呢？邓伦想到每一次委婉地提出分开，林书豪似乎都听不懂他的意思，这是曾经很让他苦恼的事，现在已经无关紧要了。  
邓伦保持着无奈又幸福的笑，心里不可避免地想起了这个新剧组那些借各种职务之便，亲力亲为地“照顾”他的人，他想到那个总是爱怜地抚摸他脸颊、赞叹他的美丽让人感动的导演，大概和林书豪站在一起只能到林书豪的鸡巴吧。  
邓伦笑出声，身后的男人温柔问他笑什么。邓伦转过头，小鸟一样啾了一口：“真的好喜欢你喔，有你在身边，我变得好开心。”  
烽火戏诸侯的故事里，褒姒一定不如邓伦这样美，否则所有诸侯都会不请自来，甘做她随叫随到的护卫，都会不惜一切地让她绽放笑容。  
何况，如果是邓伦，只要笑一笑，所有人都会相信，他还是个天真干净的孩子呢。


End file.
